


Big Spooky Fan, Me (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley makes a really sexy witch, DTIYS, Draw This In Your Style, Fanart, Gen, I really don't know how else to tag this, Pinups, Witches, sexy art, there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: Pinup illustration of Crowley as a sexy witch, for Gingerhaole's DTIYS challenge.





	Big Spooky Fan, Me (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/gifts).

> It's what it says on the tin, really. The excellent costume design and posing belong entirely to Gingerhaole; I just put my own style spin on it! Uploaded here so you can see it as it was actually meant to be seen, without Instagram resizing and compressing all to hell.
> 
> Not explicit, but it's maybe not the best idea to scroll down at work... ;)
> 
> As always, SFW illustrations can be found on Instagram at IneffableSamael!


End file.
